ANT Farm Oneshots
by I am Gwen daughter of Arcus
Summary: A sad Folive TWO-shot. I can make it into a series if you like and review.
1. Taken ANTvantage of

Taken ANTvantage of

Olive had been having a good day. That was until gym.

Olive walked into the locker room. She went to her locker and put her stuff in.

"Hey Violet? Can I put my phone in your locker so it doesn't get stolen? I don't have a lock."

"Sure Olive. And Chyna was looking for you."

Olive put her phone in Violet's locker and started heading over to Chyna's. She was half-hoping it had something to do with Fletcher. She and Chyna both liked him, but Olive had been friends with him before they even knew Chyna.

"Omygosh! Olive guess what? During 3rd block I asked Svetlana to ask Fletcher if he liked me! AND HE SAID YES!"

I was suddenly paralyzed. I gave a half-smile, and left with Violet. I was crushed. Still the optimistic part of me kept insisting it probably wasn't true. But sadly, I knew it was.

I sat in my place on the cold, tile floor. Lines from White Horse by Taylor Swift repeated in my head.

' I'm Gonna find someone someday, who might actually treat me well, this is a big world, that was a small town'

My coach yelled at us to line up, so I went and stood by the door. He took us outside for two laps of jogging. Soon Mr. Gymmy came outside with his class, which had both Violet and Chyna in it.

Violet caught up to me and asked me what was wrong. I explained, and I asked her if she would run with me. She agreed and we continued running.

Chyna tried to catch up with us several times, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to her, so I ran faster when she came near.

Soon class was finished, with a lot of 'What's wrong?'s' and 'Fine!'s'.

I got on my bus to go home which I shared with Violet. We talked for a while. Soon it was my stop. Violet's stop was two after mine, so waved to her.

"Olive, tonight is Ozzy's baseball game." my Dad greeted me. "Okay Dad." I responded.

Once we were at the game, my parents decided to leave me in the car with the keys, because I was too smart to run over someone.

I texted Chyna.

(Starting with Olive, going each space switches. EX, Olive, Chyna, Olive... Etc.)

Hey Chyna? Y did u do tht?

Do wat?

U new I like fletcher but u told me anyway. U could of let me believe there wuz a chnce.

I thought u would b happy for me

I guess I shouldve been but ya no

Ya

So r u goin out with him

No svetlana is gonna ask him tomorrow if it's okay w/ u

Y wouldn't it b

U avoided me cos of fletcher

O rite...

Ya

Well good luck

Olive I get his number I'm gonna ask to give it to u

Noooooo ill sound desperate

To bad I'm Gunna

No plz chyna

Fine but u no I still have to give it to u

Fine but I'm not using it

Wateva

K bye

Bye

After this, Olive was happy for Chyna, but her heart broke. Too bad she never told anyone.

*sob* This brings horrible memories. This exact thing happened to me. Seriously. I had to put my phone in my friends locker because, people were stealing Phones at my school out of gym lockers. And I really did think of those lines of White Horse.  
Here is who was who.

Olive = Me.

Chyna = My BFF Katie.

Violet = the part in gym was my friend Katelyn (Not the same as the Chyna person!). And the part on the bus was my BFF Madi.

Svetlana = my friend Danielle.

Fletcher = my Crush and one of my friends... Not putting a name out there.

Mr. Gymmy = was completely made up. But our Gym is separated into Three classes.

And just incase anyone was wondering, (Which you probably weren't) Katie and my crush didn't go out. He's too nice. He knew we both liked him and didn't want us to fight. Aw! Isn't that sweet! He actually liked us both. As a friend. No one cares about my personal life, but if you do... Review and I will maybe write another one shot. But that was just the most memorable moment. I have lots more. But only if you review...R & R!

TheGreekGoddessHestia


	2. Just ANTother feild trip

Huh. I really didn't expect anyone to care about this. Well, since you asked, Here's another chapter. This is from when my science class went on a feild trip,to I forgot the name, But it was a reserve, where there were lots of lakes, grass, and Incidents. Meaning about ten people ended up in the lake.

"Come on, Chyna! We need to find our group!" Olive yelled, running through the large crowd of should be sixth graders. Olive and Chyna were in a group which also contained Violet, Svetlana, Paisley, and Mckenna. Paisley and Mckenna were sitting at the end of the table, away from all the A.N.T.'S. Violet and Sventlana were in a conversation.

"Hey guys. Anyone seen Fletcher?" Chyna asked.

"He's over there with Angus." Violet said pointing.

After we said Hi to Fletcher and Angus, We all loaded onto the buses. Chyna and I shared a seat, and we were playing music off our A.N.T. pads the whole time.

Soon we arrived. First, we had to get partners. I Ended up with Mckenna, And Chyna had Svetlana. First we had to go to, dun-dun-dun, the Bug Lake. We were given assorted nets and poles and sticks, And told to find bugs. Needless to say I was the one digging in the mud. I found a snail, and a frog, but the frog jumped out of my hand.

Soon we headed back to the Main pavillion. We had to do water samples. I ran down to the fishing lake and dunked my bucket in. Violet did to, flipping into the lake in the process.

I helped pull her out, and we headed back up the hill. After we did the water samples, We went on a 'Nature walk'. We went through a large grassy maze, when we came out guess what? Another lake. this one had a dock. from the other side, One of the A.N.T.'s, Lenny, was waving to us. He was soaking wet.

"Hey Chyna, Olive." He said

"Hey Lenny." Chyna responded.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, there's a swamp over there, with a big canoe in the middle. I ran Off the dock trying to see if I could jump onto it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Mrs. Malfoy?" Chyna asked.

"Yes?" Mrs. Malfoy responded.

"Can we go see the swamp?"

"Uh, no. Mckenna and Paisley are already going the other way."

We said bye to Lenny and left.

The way Mckenna and Paisley went was a grassy feild, with actually cut grass. I was pretty surprised. At the end of the feild was a road. We all raced down the road back to the Main pavillion.

When we got back, We were surprised to find Fletcher, soaking wet, laying on the black concrete.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, well Angus," he said with a pointful glare, "Dropped his ID on a log just past the dock. He asked me to get it, saying he'd hold onto my feet, but guess what? He decided to let go, and I dropped down into some freezing water." He said shivering.

We Left for a little while playing some game I forgot the name of, where we see who can run and scream the longest. Soon Lexi showed up. Apparently she had slipped in some mud, fell down a hill, into the lake.

Then it was Lunch. I sat on the sidewalk with Chyna, Violet, and Svetlana. Svetlana played music from her A.N.T. Pad. Once we were done eating, we went to go fish. I caught three fish before Angus showed up. He now was wet too. Apparently he was running to the end of the dock, when Fletcher decided to push him in to get even. I soon moved to another lake. There, I caught sixteen fish! I couldn't bait my line though. Lenny did it for me. then after I caught the first fish, I tried taking it off, but it sliced my hand. And so Lenny took off my fish also.

On my 7th fish, I hooked it through its mouth gills, and Lenny was having a hard time getting the hook out. It took him ten minute to get it out.

Later, on my 15th fish, I hooked its eye. Lenny also had a hard time getting that out. By the time he was done, his shirt was soaked in fish blood.

By the time I had caught sixteen fish, it was almost time to go. I decided to try and sneak down to the swamp before we left. I didn't make it, but I did find Svetlana stuch in a buunch of leafy plants, trapped by a fishing line wrapped all through her ankles.

After that we ran to the bus, and we were there first along with Fletcher and Chyna. We got the last seats in the bus, I sat with Svetlana in the two person seat, while Chyna and Fletcher shared the seat for one person.

As we helped load the fishing poles and Luch boxes into the bus, we were counting the number of people who were wet. Fletcher, Angus, Lexi, Violet, Lenny, and Svetlana. After that we started the bus up and left. Eventually somehow everyone in the back of the bus started singing.

"The wheels on the busgo round and round round and round round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round, all the way to school. The kids on the bus go bump bump bump, bump bump bump, bump bump bump, the kids on the bus go bump bump bump, all the way to school."

Eventually that turned into:

"Tonight, we are young, so we'll set the world on fire, oh, higher, than the sun, tonight,"

Then;

"Tonight tonight, there's a party on the rooftop top of the world, tonight tonight, and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign!"

After that:

"If you leave me baby, leave some morphine at my door, 'cause it would take a whole lotta medication, to realize what we used to have, we don't have it anymore"

Breifly:

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again"

Then Pixie Sticks were passed out, and we started singing again.

"When I walk on by, girls be looking like dang he fly, I been to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah, It's how I roll, animal print pants outta control, Redfoo with the big afro, Lookin' like Bruce Leroy, and I got the glow Yo. Girl look at that body, ah, girl look at that body, I-I-I work out, I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it show it show it... I'm sexy and I know it!"

"Party rock it's in the house tonight, every body just have a good time, and we gon make you lose you mind, everybody just have a good time!"

Then the teachers yelled at us to stop, and this is what they got:

*Cricket noise cricket noise*

"EASY COME EASY GO THAT'S JUST HOW YOU LIVE OH, TAKE TAKE TAKE IT ALL BUT YOU NEVER GIVE, SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU WAS TROUBLE FROM THE FIRST KISS, HAD YOUR EYES WIDE OPEN, WHY WERE THEY OPEN? OH, GAVE YOU ALL I HAD AND YOU TOSSED IT IN THE TRASH YA TOSSED IT IN THE TRASH YES YOU DID! TO GIVE ME ALL YOUR LOVE WAS ALL I EVER ASKED 'CAUSE WHAT YA DON'T UNDERSTAND IS I'LL CATCH A GRENADE FOR YA, THROW MY HEAD ON THE BLADE FOR YA I'D JUMP IN FRONT OF A TRAIN FOR YA, YEA I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YA.

BLACK, BLACK, BLACK AND BLUE BEAT ME TILL I'M NUMB, TELL THE DEVIL I SAY HEY WHEN YOU GET BACK TO WHERE YOUR FROM!"

Then the teachers called us terrible singers which of corse meant we had to sing some more.

" I CAME TO DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE, IHIT THE FLOOR 'CAUSE THAT'S MY PLANS PLANS PLANS PLANS, I'M WEARING ALL MY FAVORITE BRANDS BRANDS BRANDS BRANDS. GIMME SOME SPACE FOR BOTH MY HANDS HANDS HANDS HANDS, 'CAUSE IT GOES ON AND ON AND ON, AND IT GOES ON AND ON AND ONNNNNN YEAH! I THROW MY HANDS UPIN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYIN' AYO, GOTTA LET GO, I WANNA CELEBRATE AND LIVE MY LIFE SAYIN AYO BABY LET'S GO! 'CAUSE WE GON ROCK THIS CLUB, WE GON GO ALL NIGHT, WE GON LIGHT IT UP, LIKE ITS DYNAMITE! 'CAUSE I TOLD YOU ONCE NOW I TOLD YOU TWICE, WE GON LIGHT IT UP LIKE IT'S DYNAMITE!"

Then we had time for one last song before we got to school.

"SO WE BACK IN THE CLUB WITH THE BODIES ROCKIN' FROM SIDE TO SIDE, THANK GOD THIS WEEK IS DONE FEEL LIKE A ZOMBLIE COME BACK TO LIFE, HANDS UP YEAH WE ALL GOT OUR HANDS UP NO CONTROL OF MY BODY, AIN'T I SEEN YOU BEFORE I THINK I REMEMBER THOSE EYES EYES EYES EYES, 'CAUSE BABY TONIGHT, THE DJ GOT US FALLIN' IN LOVE AGAIN, YEAH BABY TONIGHT THE DJ GOT US FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN, SO DANCE, DANCE LIKE IT'S THE LAST, LAST NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE LIFE, GON GET YOU RIGHT, 'CAUSE BABY TONIGHT THE DJ GOT US FALLIN' IN LOVE AGAIN!"

At that point the teachers had covered their ears begging us to stop. Even when we got to school where there were classes, we didn't stop. We just quieted down a significant amount of volume. It was a VERY intresting day.

YAYS! I hope I made you laugh! This literally happened, those were even the excact songs. I'm dead serious. See my friends and I are pretty messed up. I'll prove it to you in the next one-shot. OH YEA! This is gonna be a three some!

Baii!

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	3. Job ANTlication (Yeah, bad pun, I know)

Hello. My last chapter for this story. :'( I'm so sorry. XD SO DRAMATIC! I'm probably seeming weird, so...I'm going to write now.

Olive turned. She was supposed to be a TEACHER? She didn't want to end up like Gibson or Skidmore! Sure, she would be good at it, what with all her brain capacity and such, but that wasn't what she wanted to do! She had always wanted to be chemist. Still, she was assigned to be a teacher, and it was only one day, might as well put up with it. Who else was there? Angus. Fun. Benny. Eh. Svetlana. At least one person I like. And who was that sitting at the desk? McKenna. Wonderful.

We were set to be heading for a indoor town that was supposed to teach us how life would be, with checks and balancing bank accounts, and working a job. Fletcher had been sent to the Factory's table, and Chyna to Build-A-Bunny. And Violet? She got the best job of all, working at the News Studio.

Later that day as we were boarding the buses, I somehow got crammed into a seat with Chyna, Fletcher, AND Violet. We literally couldn't move an inch, without knocking Violet straight off the edge of the seat. Needless to say, it was a very long and annoying bus ride. My phone was bumping up and down in my pocket, making it even MORE annoying to be stuck in a seat with four people. I had convinced Chyna to bring her phone, since to have a cell phone there you would have to buy it at the cell phone store and you didn't even get to keep it. Neither Fletcher or Violet actually had a phone, so it was just Chyna and I.

Once we got there, I made Chyna hide her phone, and we went in. We were shown our schedules, and given a tour. In the corner, was the warehouse, where Fletcher worked. Next to that, was the Build-A-Bunny, where Chyna worked. Then it was the School. In the school there was three desks, one for the CEO and CFO, Angus and Svetlana. Then, there was the check in desk, which was McKenna's. Then in the corner, was a desk, only big enough for two people. There, Benny and I would teach our 'Students'.

On the other side of the School, was the City Hall. Then there was the Radio station, then a print shop. On the other side of the print shop was a sports and electronics shop, and then the Cafe. Then, there was a Trade in store, and the Bank, and then the New studio, where Violet worked. The there was a Cell phone store, and then the shops ended right next to the Warehouse with a Chemistry lab. Where I originally wanted to work.

I had third break, so I texted Chyna until my first student came. It was simple math, but obviously they just didn't want to think. After five-minute I just gave up and gave him the answers. I had to then give him a book-bag and McKenna had to write him a certificate. Suddenly, it was my first break, when we ate lunch.

I headed to the back corner where the lunch room was. They were selling chocolate chip cookies... I have a weakness for those. I bought a couple, and began to eat lunch. All the seats were filled, so I sat at a table with a bunch of girls I didn't know. I finished as fast as possible and got out of there. I wandered around for a while before Chyna was on her break.

"Hey Olive!" Crud, that meant my break was half over, still, I was glad to see my best friend.

"C'mon Chyna! Lets go to the photo booth!" I said, excitedly. Chyna followed, laughing. We headed to the print shop. In the back, I had heard there was a photo booth. I pulled Chyna around the corner, and handed the A.N.T. my 'credit card'. The A.N.T. handed me back my card, and let Chyna and I into the booth. She showed us which buttons to push, and then left.

Chyna and I took four pictures, then went over to the copying machine so we could both have copies. Then, Chyna had to eat, so she headed for the café. I headed towards the gazebo in the middle. There was a small bird bath, with plastic ducks floating in it. I read the sign. They were for sale! I grinned, and ran over to the bank, which was only a few feet away.

There was a super long line, I was afraid I wouldn't make it back to the school in time. I stood in line silently, among the large clusters of jabbering friends. Soon enough, it was my turn. I had to go get my paycheck first, Luckily enough, my boss, Svetlana, was directly behind me in line!

"Svetlana? I need my paycheck."

"Sorry! I meant to give it you, but I forgot,"

I smiled. "It's okay, thanks!" I turned around and handed the check to the guy at the desk. He cashed it, and handed me a wad of 'money'. I ran over to the duck stand, but then the traffic light flashed, signaling my break was over. I sighed, and hurried back to my job.

There was a ridiculously long line, and Benny was trying to keep up and having a hard time. He relaxed when he saw me coming in, and took off as fast at possible. I bit my lip, how was I going to keep up?

I had the first three kids sit down, and taught them the square multiplying process all together and chopped off a few minutes. There were still about ten kids... and growing.

This time, I pulled over two more chairs, and sat five of them down at once, dropping about ten minutes. Finally I sat the last five kids down and repeated the process. I had broken some rules there... We were supposed to work one-on-one with them, but if I hadn't taught them all at once, I'd only be on the third kid!

Benny came back from his break, and business was slow again. I waited for my second break, slowly teaching the kids.

Finally, my third and last break came. As I was walking out the door, Fletcher came into the school, with a cart.

"Hey," I said. "Is the warehouse fun?"

"No!" He said, looking tired. "It's difficult and confusing!"

I laughed. "Keep trying."

He rolled his eyes, and began trying to get McKenna to fill out the forms. I ran to the duck stand. The security guard, another job I had considered, worked the stand. I tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around and smiled.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully.

"Hi! Can I..." I trailed off looking at the ducks. "Have that one?" I pointed at the yellow plastic duck wearing a fedora.

She laughed. "I love that one!" She smiled again, and handed me the duck, accepting my check.

I ran back over to the print shop. There was a pen that I had really wanted. I bounced on the balls of my shoes as I waited in line. Chyna came up behind me.

"Hey Olive!"

"Hi Chyna. I guess we didn't need our phones after all!" I grinned.

"Nope!" I suddenly looked at the sign and realized I didn't have enough for the pen. I sighed. "What?" Chyna asked me.

"I don't have enough for the pen."

"Oh. I'd give you some money if I wasn't broke!" She joked. We spent the rest of our break lounging on the benches in the middle of the town until the assembly at the end of the trip.

After the assembly, which I couldn't pay much attention to, we loaded back onto buses.

I actually had a really good time being an adult.


End file.
